Cerezo Peligroso
by MiraUchiha
Summary: Ella era hermosa, perfecta era la palabra que todos usaban para describirla, pero todos tienen un defecto y ella era tan linda como malvada, sabía lo que provocaba en los hombres y no se molestaba en utilizarlo. Él era un chico guapo y sexy, que no le importaba nada con tal de estar con Sakura, habia regresado para quitarle todo al que antiguamente fue su mejor amigo.


Sakura era una chica hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa poseía un cuerpo perfecto, unos ojos cautivadores que iban muy bien con su carita de ángel y un particular cabello rosa. Tenía todo lo que quería, su vida era perfecta provenía de una familia rica, sus padres la amaban su único obstáculo era su hermana mayor, Hana, Esta envidiosa de la belleza de su hermana no toleraba la atención que todos le brindaban por eso trataba de complacer en todo a sus padres. En el colegio a la Haruno menor le iba bien, ella sabía lo que causaba en los hombres y no lo desaprovechaba, tenía por novio al capitán del equipo de futbol Naruto Uzumaki este era muy bueno con ella, tierno y atento pero ella solo estaba con él por apariencia no porque lo amase o algo parecido, Sakura estaba al tanto de las infidelidades del rubio pero no hacía nada porque no le importaba, solo había amado por decirlo así una vez en su vida, acababa de cumplir sus 15 años y había perdido la virginidad con su chico antes de que este se fuera. Ahora con 17 años tenía el poder de manipular a cuantos se le pusieran en el camino, y le encantaba tener el poder en todo lo que hacía.

….S&amp;S…

Era de mañana en la mansión de los Haruno, y una bella peli rosa salía del baño para comenzar a alistarse para ir-después de unas ricas vacaciones en Grecia- al colegio nuevamente.

Se puso su uniforme:

Y se aliso su largo cabello para luego ponerse un broche con forma de listón de color negro y brillantes rosas. Se delineo sus ojos y se pintó sus labios con un brillo dando un aspecto inocente y femenino.

Al verse satisfecha con su apariencia bajo a desayunar con su padre esperando ver que hermoso regalo tendría para ella.

Hola Papi_ dijo ella alegre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Princesa como amaneciste_ dijo Ren, un hombre peli café con ojos verde jade.

Bien aunque me molestaban los bullicios de Hana_ dijo la peli rosa maliciosa mientras miraba a su hermana quien la mataba con la mirada.

Yo no hice ningún tipo de ruido_ respondió la nombrada enojada, Hana era una chica hermosa con sus ojos cafés y su pelo castaño al igual que su padre era una chica atractiva para muchos chicos, claro siempre y cuando no estuviese Sakura cerca.

Ya no entraremos en peleas por eso desayunemos en paz_ dijo Mebuki, la madre de Sakura y Hana.

Su madre tiene razón_ dijo el oji jade, pero al ver el puchero que hacia Sakura no pudo evitar darle la razón_ pero Hana cuando te justes con tus amigas trata de hacer menos ruido.

Al ver que esta iba a protestar el Haruno cambio de tema y le dio de regalo a sus dos hijas un auto último modelo para cada una… así el desayuno paso normal….

….S&amp;S…

Afuera del prestigioso colegio Konoha T.S estaban los hijos de empresarios mas ricos del pais. Naruto se encontraba jadeante en un cubículo del baño de damas con Hinata Hyuga, a ambos no le importaba el ruido que hacían mientras tenían sexo después de todo no era novedad que estos dos engañaban a la Haruno.

Sakura-San ya llegara Naruto_ dijo la chica

Ya lose_ dijo el mientras la seguía penetrando hasta sentir como ella llegaba al orgasmo y mas tarde el_ esto se acabo tal vez te busque mañana trata de llegar temprano.

Este le dio un casto beso y se fue, la Hyuga lloro en silencio en el baño, no le gustaba ser la puta personal del rubio pero sentía que era la única manera de estar cerca de su Sakura… si Hinata Hyuga era lesbiana.

…..S&amp;S…..

Ya pasado los saludos entre los supuestos amigos estaban todos en clases, Sakura sentada con su amiga Ino, detrás de ellas estaban Naruto y Sai, cuando el profesor por fin llego…

Hola de nuevo pequeños mocosos_ dijo el peli plateado llamado Kakashi_ perdón por la tardanza pero estaba con la directora pues tienen un nuevo compañero_ hizo una pausa_ por favor Sasuke pasa.

Por la puerta se asomó un guapo chico, de cabellos azabaches alborotados, unos profundos ojos negros y piel blanca parecía un verdadero dios griego… llevaba el uniforme escolar con los 3 primeros bonotes desabrochados dejando ver aun mas su piel nívea y una cadena con el signo Uchiha, Sakura inmediatamente lo conoció, él estaba ahí su Sasuke-Kun estaba hay aún más guapo y sexy, ya no era ese crio de 15 años si no un hombre, automáticamente lo imagino sobre ella, y al parecer el también cuando sus miradas se conectaron este le dedico una media sonrisa.

…..S&amp;S…..

Hay Sasuke-kun_ reía una pelis roja por el cumplido que este le había dicho

Es cierto tienes unos hermosos ojos_ dijo este coqueto, estaban en receso y este buscaba con la mirada a la peli rosa pero no la encontraba, se había enterado de muchas cosas es estas pocas horas, así que ahora era la novia del dobe Mmm… tan mal había quedado después de que se había ido que decidió remplazarlo con ese idiota, bueno eso no importaba ahora pues él había regresado para quedarse con todo lo que le había pertenecido y Naruto le había quitado, Su popularidad, su liderazgo y por sobre todo a Sakura.


End file.
